


What To Expect When You're Not Expecting

by chasethewind



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Babies, Childbirth, Children, Engagement, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Falling In Love, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t realize it until the moment it happens, when the doctors and nurses are crowded around her, telling her what to do as a large, calloused hand clasps hers in reassurance. This was so not how she pictured things going tonight, but here they are, expecting the unexpected just like they always do, only this time it changes their lives irrevocably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Expect When You're Not Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm on a roll this week. Also, I still don't have a beta. Chase has been a bit frazzled this week with drama so I'm trying to leave her alone and not bug her. Anyway, I hope you like it!

She doesn't realize it until the moment it happens, when the doctors and nurses are crowded around her, telling her what to do as a large, calloused hand clasps hers in reassurance. This was so not how she pictured things going tonight, but here they are, expecting the unexpected just like they always do, only this time it changes their lives irrevocably.

* * *

It took nearly eight months for Oliver to get his head out of his ass then another three for Felicity to give him a second chance. By then, their lives had finally settled down again. She'd left Ray four months prior, after finding out he wasn't exactly who he said he was and after forcing him to relinquish QC back to its rightful owner.

With the company back in Oliver's capable hands, and any major threats to Starling City averted for the time being, the pair could finally go about repairing a relationship that had been nearly torn apart. It really didn't take them too long considering he had always been honest with Felicity from the moment she'd found out his secret.

Their second kiss came on the eve of their first, only this time it wasn't filled with pain and strife, but love and undying devotion. She clung to him that night, arms wrapped around him tight as his lips explored every inch of her skin with a fiery passion she'd only read about in the trashy romance novels she kept hidden beneath her bed.

Not only had it been the best sex of her life, it cemented the bond they shared. There was no turning back now. He loved her, had for quite some time, and she, undoubtedly, loved him as well. Life would find ways to try and tear them apart, again and again, but in the end, they'd always find each other.

The first few months of their budding relationship were spent in euphoric bliss. Days were filled with touching and smiling and holding hands every chance they got while nights were spent either in the lair fighting crime or tangled between sheets until sunrise. Happiness flowed freely now that Oliver had finally realized he could be both himself and the Arrow, and that he could have the life he wanted without having to worry about what it meant for the people he cared about.

Living his life was the most important thing Felicity tried to remind him of. It was probably the reason she missed the signs or ignored them completely. She was no stranger to a missed period. That came with spending many nights up late worrying whether or not something had happened to Oliver.

The first time it happened, nearly three months had passed before she got her period again. And she wouldn't have noticed had it not been for the specks of blood she found in the toilet one morning after getting up to pee. It was lighter than normal and only lasted a couple of days before it was over. Again, Felicity paid no mind. She'd had that happen before, so her attention went back to more important things. This time, it was apartment hunting.

After only four months of dating, Oliver had asked her if she was open to the idea of moving in together. Felicity had answered with a resounding yes and took up the mission of finding them a new apartment since hers was too small. He'd practically moved in with her ever since the first night they slept together. Most of his stuff was already crammed into the small living space.

After a week of searching, Felicity found the perfect place: a two bedroom condo in a nice neighborhood with a view of the city on one side and a view of the ocean on the other. They were already moved in less than a week later. But not everything was coming up roses.

Six days after the move, Felicity came down with what she could only describe as the flu. Considering several people in the office were out sick with it as well, she attributed the bouts of nausea to her immune system having failed her. A few weeks later and she was right as rain.

For three blissful months, she and Oliver set about turning their condo into a place of their own. The spacious penthouse suite was cleaned until spotless, painted colors they both agreed on, and furnished in a way they could both live with. The bedroom had a comfortable California king bed while the spare room was turned into an office.

Done with their pet project, Oliver's focus turned elsewhere and Felicity found herself feeling slightly isolated when he'd disappear for hours at a time on some of their nights off, saying he had something important to finish but refusing to tell her what it was. For almost three months, she'd find herself alone in their condo at least once a week, not knowing where her boyfriend was or what he was doing. It scared her to think of the possibilities. Not even their friends knew where he was. Several calls to Diggle and Roy and Laurel turned up nothing.

Being constantly kept in the dark put a strain on their relationship. And that brought about the heartburn and the stomach pains. The latter she contributed to her period being an insufferable part of her life while the former she chalked up to being worried about Oliver. After all, it was around this time that he'd lost his mother nearly two years ago. Felicity could only hope that he was simply in the lair, working out his frustrations, and not going out to pick a fight.

When Oliver came home, though, he was always in a good mood, a smile gracing his gorgeous face. He'd kiss her, slow and deep, lift her into his arms, and walk them into their bedroom where he'd proceed to strip her down and make love to her until she forgot her own name. At first, Felicity tried to get it out of him post-orgasmic-bliss, but he remained mute, giving her a coy smile in response. After four weeks she gave up altogether and decided that wherever he was going had to good for his soul if it put him in this kind of a mood.

Seven more weeks would pass before he finally revealed it all to her in one spectacular display of love and devotion that set her heart alight and brought tears to her eyes.

"Let's get away for the weekend," Oliver whispered to her one lazy Wednesday morning as they lay in bed watching the sun drift higher in the sky. His chest was pressed to her back, arm slung around her waist and resting against her bare abdomen. Calloused fingers traced delicate patterns against her skin and she shivered when his lips swept across her shoulder.

"Where?" Felicity murmured as she closed her eyes, reveling in his touch.

His hand traced up her side and along her hip before sinking between her thighs. She moaned, her back arching, her body begging for what her lips couldn't find the words to say. "Anywhere," he breathed against her ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth.

It was hard to concentrate when his fingers were doing incredibly delicious things between her legs as his lips let go of her ear before his teeth sank into that spot on her neck that threw her over the edge almost instantly. Felicity shuddered when his other hand founds its way from beneath her body and came up to cup her breast. When he squeezed, she let out a sharp yelp.

"Ow!" she cried, pulling his hand away. "That hurts." And just like that, the mood was ruined.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Oliver pulled his hand away from between her legs. It came to rest against her abdomen as the other fell to her shoulder, effectively cocooning her against his body. "I'm sorry," he muttered before pressing one more kiss to her shoulder.

"Don't be," Felicity replied, sounding just as annoyed as he was. "I'll probably end up having my period in the next two weeks or so if my boobs hurt that much." She felt the smile crawl onto his lips and turned around to face him. She changed the subject knowing how much he preferred not to talk about period pains. "So, this weekend getaway… What were you thinking about doing?"

Oliver's face lit up, his smile widening and his eyes beginning to sparkle in the pale, early morning light. "Relaxing… with you," he replied.

"No Arrow business?" Felicity asked, giving him a smile of her own.

"None at all," Oliver promised.

"Hmm," she hummed, her mind whirling with ideas. "Maybe somewhere along the east coast or possibly the Gulf. What do you think?"

"The Florida Keys would be a great place to go this time of year."

"Then that's where we should go."

Two days later, and after much whining about the weight she'd gained over the past year around her waist, Felicity and Oliver were touching down on a private airstrip five minutes from the resort he had booked them at for a long weekend away from the bustle of Starling City. It was close to sunset and the sky had just begun to turn shades of orange when they arrived, exhausted from the nine hour flight, but happy to be in each other's company.

It wasn't long before they were ushered into their private bungalow away from the other guests dining in the resort's restaurant near the front desk. The little cottage was gorgeous. Decorated in rustic wooden and rattan furniture, it felt light and airy with its spacious floor plan and subtle opulence. It was their own little slice of paradise.

Oliver ordered their dinner to be delivered to their room before they unpacked and got ready for the night, he in khakis and a simple white dress shirt while she wore a pink and white polka dotted sundress. They ate on their private patio, watching as the sun drifted lower into the sky and stars began to appear on the horizon.

"It's beautiful here," Felicity said as she gazed out at the ocean. The peaceful setting put her at ease, and when she glanced over at Oliver, a warm smile graced his lips. "Thank you," she added. "I really needed this."

He reached out and laid his hand on top of hers. "I know you did," he replied. "We've both been through a lot these past few years. I'm just glad we've managed to find each other again."

Unable to help herself, Felicity leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Me too," she whispered, resting her forehead against his. "I love you."

"Come here," Oliver said. When he tugged her hand, she stepped away from her chair. He led her to the hammock built for two then sat down, motioning for her to do the same. Slipping easily into the soft canvas, Felicity found herself being cocooned by his strong arms as they laid down, swinging softly in the breeze.

With a sigh, she relaxed into his hold and began to close her eyes until she felt his lips trail a path from her shoulder to her neck. A gentle hum escaped her throat as the smile widened on her lips.

Nuzzling the back of her ear, Oliver murmured, "I love you." After pressing another kiss to her skin, he continued. "I don't want to live the rest of my life without you in it. That whole time you were with Ray, I felt absolutely miserable. I never want to feel that way again."

An inkling of what he was trying to tell her tingled down Felicity's spine. She turned her head to look at him and could see the sincerity in his eyes. Her heart began to beat a little faster when he reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out something that she couldn't see. "Oliver?" she whispered, her eyes flicking between his gaze and his hand. Her body turned to fully face him as he smiled back at her.

"Marry me," he murmured before opening his palm to show her the stunning diamond ring he'd been keeping a secret from her for so long.

Her mouth hung open in shock and awe as her eyes stared at the one and a half karat solitaire. As Felicity studied it, she could see the intricate carvings around the platinum band inlaid with tiny emerald and amethyst stones. Although most of the patterns were swooping swirls, towards the center they straightened out until the shape of an arrowhead was just barely discernable. If anyone else had been looking at it, they never would have noticed, but Felicity had, and it made the tears already welling in her eyes drip down her cheeks.

When Oliver took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger, her vocabulary died in her throat. So she did the only thing she could think of. Leaning in, she captured his mouth with a kiss.

"Is that a yes?" he asked when they pulled away to catch their breath. She simply nodded before pressing her lips to his once more. When they pulled away, Oliver took her hand and held it up so they could both gaze at the ring.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it," Felicity whispered. "It's beautiful."

Oliver smiled. "I'm glad. It took me a long time to make it," he said as his thumb brushed over her finger.

Her eyes immediately snapped up to his. It finally dawned on her. "So that's what you've been working on all those nights you disappeared."

With a sheepish grin, Oliver nodded. Felicity pulled him in for another kiss. "I love you so much," she murmured against his lips.

They spent the rest of the night kissing, holding each other, making love until the sun rose. Sleep claimed them just as the sky turned a soft shade of pink the next morning.

It wasn't until early afternoon that Felicity finally awoke to the worst period pain she'd experienced since she was in high school: cramps, back pain, and an all over ache that made her want to weep. Miserable, she was ready to stay right where she was until it passed, but lying in bed staring at the ceiling didn't help. In fact, her back felt a little worse like that. Her side, maybe? No luck. She sighed. So much for lavishing in this tropical paradise with her fiance.

Fiance… It was strange associate that word with Oliver, but the ring on her finger said otherwise. Even through the pain, her heart fluttered in her chest as a smile touched her lips.

"I love waking up to your smile," Oliver rumbled as he arms wrapped around her, tugging her into the warmth of his chest.

Felicity immediately melted into his embrace. The comfort that came when his strong arms banded around her helped ease some of her discomfort. Unfortunately they didn't stop her from groaning.

"Is everything okay?" he immediately asked, his gaze locking onto hers as a frown appeared on his lips.

"I think my period came a little early," Felicity grumbled. "I'm a little achy, that's all." She wasn't about to tell him she was in hell, so she let her head fall into the crook of his neck before wrapping her arms around his waist.

His hands settled on her back, kneading it ever so gently. After what happened earlier that week with her breasts, it seemed as if Oliver was reigning himself in to make sure he didn't hurt her. Things went the same way last night even after she'd begged him to take her harder. Today, though, his gentleness was welcomed.

"Just rest," he whispered before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll take care of you."

Knowing he spoke the truth, Felicity closed her eyes once more and fell into a fitful sleep, but an hour later she awoke panicked. Could the pain actually be worse?

Five years earlier, a fibroid tumor had caused a similar sensation in her abdomen. Then there was the ruptured ovarian cyst she'd experienced in her teens, which had also hurt like terrible cramps, and had started with a backache. Felicity couldn't bear the thought of dealing with either again. She burrowed into Oliver's chest, her fingers sinking into the muscles of his back searching for something to hold onto as the pain worsened.

"Felicity, this isn't like you," he said when she began whimpering involuntarily every few minutes. There was an edge of panic to his voice as he looked her over. "I think I should take you to the hospital."

Leave it to Oliver to think period cramps were a reason to seek medical help. Felicity had been through this before. She'd get over it by the next morning. "No, no," she protested. "I'll be fine." But her whimper betrayed that. If she didn't go, she thought to herself, then nothing could really be wrong.

But Oliver could tell that something was wrong. His fiance was not one to moan and groan. She'd stoically made it through gunshot wounds, bruised ribs, and broken bones. For her to be near tears was bad, and the fact that they were so secluded was making him nervous. "Felicity," he said, "we're going." And they went.

An agonizing forty minutes passed before they finally reached the hospital on Key West. "I'm having the worst period of my life," Felicity groaned to the nurse on duty as she was wheeled into a room. After giving the woman her medical history, another nurse ran an ultrasound wand over her stomach, listening for the noise fibroid tumors make as blood flowed through them. Hearing the familiar "thump, thump," Felicity's heart sank.

"Well, it could be another tumor," the nurse said, "or it could be a baby."

Felicity gave her an incredulous look. "It's not a baby," she deadpanned. Wondering if she'd need surgery again, she realized that this could at least explain the weight gain. She knew large fibroids could sometimes cause abdominal swelling.

The nurse gave her a shrug before leaving to get a doctor. When an older man in a white coat arrived, he gave Felicity and internal exam then said the last thing she expected to hear.

"You're eight centimeters dilated."

Felicity's jaw dropped. "Wait… What?! But… I… We…" she stuttered, her eyes nearly popping out of her head upon hearing the news.

The nurse rushed out into the hall were Oliver had been sequestered. His pacing and overall panic had driven everyone crazy. He hadn't liked being kicked out of Felicity's room, but he wasn't about to make a scene either.

"Great news!" the woman said when she approached him with a wide smile on her face. "Your wife's in labor."

"My wife?" Oliver asked, giving her a questioning look. "I'm not married. I think you have the wrong guy." That's when she said Felicity's name and explained what was going on.

While he stood, shocked, trying to process what the staff was saying, Felicity tried not to panic. In labor? How could that be? Her mind raced. But she'd been getting her period! They were using condoms!

She noted that the nurses seemed excited for her, but why? She was about to have a nervous breakdown! Felicity wanted to tell everyone to stop so she could think, but apparently there was no time for that. All she could do to keep herself together was to listen, very intently, to every word the doctor and nurses were saying. As she was wheeled into the delivery area and told what to expect, she tried to take in their breathing instructions, figuring that if she could do everything exactly right, she'd be okay.

Oliver was by her side a moment later, his concern etched deeply on his face. The hospital staff were concerned, too, but were sure, at least, that the baby couldn't be dangerously premature, given the size of Felicity's waistline. (There'd been no time for a full ultrasound). They gave her antibiotics, since she hadn't been screened for any infections during pregnancy, and braced themselves. No one knew anything for certain about this baby except that Felicity hadn't had any prenatal care.

And that's what terrified her. How could she not have known she was pregnant? How had she missed the signs? Felicity was still in a daze, trying desperately to comprehend what was going on when a calloused hand wrapped around hers. Gazing up, she saw Oliver standing beside her and finally released the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. As long as he was here, everything would be okay.

* * *

"Okay, Felicity, I need you to push," the doctor says, and she does as instructed, but the baby's heartbeat keeps dropping. An oxygen mask slides over her face and quickly becomes her security blanket. Behind it, with the sound of flowing oxygen drowning out everything else, Felicity feels just a tiny bit calmer. But when she puts it aside, the noise and craziness hits her all over again and she's spiraling out of control. Only the gentle squeeze of Oliver's hand reminds her to focus and breathe.

Then there's the pain, which is unlike anything Felicity has ever felt before. It's too late for an epidural, and after pushing for nearly an hour without any relief, she tries to hang on, telling herself it will end soon. No one can handle this much agony for long, not even Oliver, and he's been through his fair share of pain in the past.

Minutes later, the doctor tells her, "Almost there, Felicity! One more big push."

She gives one last tearful push and her baby, a little girl, is born. At seven pounds six ounces, she's healthy as can be. After being placed in her mother's arms, Felicity looks down at the bundle and feels as if the past few hours have been a dream. But then her little girl looks right at her and everything changes. Her heart fills with love so strong and so deep, tears stream down her cheeks.

A hand falls to Felicity's shoulder and she looks up to find Oliver smiling down at her, his eyes also wet from the joy she sees blossoming on his face. "I can't believe it," she whispers as the chorus of voices dies down. "We have a baby… We're getting married and we have a baby." He leans down to kiss her for the first time since this ordeal started and she knows that everything is falling into place as it should.

"She's beautiful," Oliver replies, reaching down to cup his daughter's tiny head. "Just like her mother."

"She's got your eyes," Felicity says as the girl's tiny hand reaches out and grabs a hold of her finger. "And your strength."

"So, what are you going to name her?" one of the nurses asks as she holds the birth certificate in her hand, a pen in the other.

Without hesitation, Oliver replies, "Chloe." It earns him a look from Felicity and they stare at each other, sharing a silent conversation before she smiles and nods her head.

"Last name?"

"Queen," Felicity says at the same time as Oliver replies, "Smoak."

The nurse waits patiently as they share another look, and this time it's Felicity who makes the decision. "Chloe Dearden Queen," she says while looking at Oliver the whole time. The expression on his face goes from shocked to confused before it lights up with a smile so full of love that it nearly brings a tear to her eyes again. "Your mother's maiden name, right? Also, your sister's middle name."

"But… How…?" Oliver can't believe what she's done. He takes a seat beside her on the bed and just gazes at her, so awestruck by her gesture that he can't find the words to express how he feels at that moment.

"I figured I'd keep it in the family," Felicity replies with a gentle smile. "I mean, you did just ask me to marry you, so I thought…" She's silenced with a kiss as Oliver cups her face and presses his lips against hers. It's her favorite way of being stopped mid-ramble.

"I love you," he whispers as his thumb glides across her cheek.

"I know," she whispers back. "I love you too."

Oliver's heart swells as he glances from his future wife to his daughter where she lays against her mother's chest. "Can I hold her?" he suddenly asks, the urge to cradle the new life he helped create overwhelming him.

"Of course!" Felicity says as she gently passes the precious bundle from her arms into the arms of her future husband. At first he looks terrified, but once Chloe is settled in, a wide, toothy grin spreads across his face as he stares down at her.

And suddenly Felicity realizes her life will never be the same. Her entire world has changed over the course of a few hours. And she couldn't be happier. Her life had been spent chasing dreams of having a loving family, and now here it was quite literally within arm's reach. She's in love with someone who loves her back just as much, if not more. She has friends who care about her and would lay down their lives for her just like she would for them. And now there's the unexpected bonus of a daughter, her own flesh and blood, that she loves unconditionally.

The pieces have all fallen into place. Thinking back on it now, Felicity smiles. This journey started in a hospital. And as painful as that memory is, she knows if things hadn't played out the way they had, she wouldn't be here right now, her heart so full of love and joy that she feels it might burst right out of her chest. It's only fitting that ends here.

No, it's a new beginning, she tells herself. And for the first time her future is crystal clear. There's no one she would rather share it with than Oliver.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! I love getting feedback even though I'm still trying to figure out how to reply to people on here and ff.net.


End file.
